thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Dive
Perfect Dive is eighth episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot Brake vans are necessary pieces of rolling stock on any railway, and the engines at Steelhead Isle Line know this, they would never pull a freight train without one. While most brake vans at Steelhead Isle Line are kind and vigilant, there was a new brake van that the engines were all nervous about. "She's so lazy, we didn't even notice a truck was stuck in the mines!" Complained Vernon. "Now, I doubt she means to cause trouble, maybe she just wasn't having a good first day, maybe she just misses home." Celeste said calmingly. Mask had other ideas, though. "That couldn't be true, rolling stock is built right at the Works." He explained. "It's been a while since coaches or trucks have arrived via ship." The engines all didn't know how to knock sense into her. They tried everything, from talking to her calmly, to Mask bumping her. One day, however, Celeste was left pulling the brake van with her goods train. "Please help me out, if the trucks break away when I go up the hill, somebody needs to stop it." Celeste said, but she was still worried that the brake van would disagree. "Yeah, sure, whatever." The brake van said plainly as Celeste coupled up to the front of the train. "I'll do what I want, you can't control me." The trucks didn't like the new brake van either, she was rude and looked down on the them. "Don't talk to Celeste that way!" They scolded, the brake van just scoffed. Celeste went along the countryside, the beautiful features of nature were really easing her mind, to the point where she had completely forgotten about the lazy brake van. At one point at the track, the engines go uphill and make a turn, and then go up again. Up on the hill is the town of Orange Lakeside, and it is fairly close to a cliff, leading down into Orange Lake, where the town got it's name. If going too fast, it can lead to trouble. "Alright, everyone! Be careful!" Celeste advised as they went up the hill. The trucks listened, but the brake van was in her own little world. Little did anyone know, Celeste's coupling was loose, and suddenly it snapped. "Stop the trucks!" Celeste shouted. "Whatever. We'll be fine." The brake van retorted. The guard jumped out, but things weren't fine. The trucks got caught by the fence and trees near the edge, but the brake van was uncoupled and sent down into Orange Lake. Celeste screamed in fear, and ships with cranes attached arrived almost immediately. A bit later, Vernon arrived with a crane. "Well, off to the scrap heap she goes." He said glumly as the brake van was being lifted out. "What?!" Shrieked Celeste. Vernon chuckled. "Just kidding. The railway board says they need her, so I'm supposed to take her to the Works." "Not funny." Celeste said menacingly. The next morning, the engines were talking. "That van got what she deserved." Mask said. "How could you say that? She could of sunk sixty feet down if she wasn't saved in time!" Celeste scolded. Vernon spoke up, trying to calm feelings. "Well, she supposedly is scared now, and says she'll try to be much more hard-working and serious." "That's great!" Celeste exclaimed, Mask groaned. The brake van kept to her word, and she began the path of becoming useful, and eventually, even Mask grew to notice that she really had changed, and was now an asset to the railway. Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes